Go In Peace
by onlyonekamui
Summary: Stranded in France, the Gundam boys take haven in a church claiming sanctuary. But with one injured and Oz surrounding them, Duo steps up taking charge. With his friends lives depending on a him, Duo makes a simple sacrifice. But will he come out alive?
1. Default Chapter

Go In Peace   
  
Chapter One  
  
On the back streets of France, the time to escape was now. Oz had followed them out of the military compound through the small streets of the popular city. The rain began to fall, fast and hard, making it difficult to navigate. They needed to get to Howard's ship before he took off towards the British port, but with all the Oz flunkies on their ass, it wasn't going to be easy.   
  
It came to a four way cut off, the road to the port on the other side directly ahead of them. They had lost the foot soldiers pursuing them. Out of breathe and extremely tired, they gathered in the back street conjugating a plan.   
  
"More than likely, they've figured out where we're going and my guess is that'll try to block off our only way to the port. But we'll take the back road in front of us."  
  
Heero looked back to see if he had lost anyone. Duo scratched his head, but he seemed to get the general gist of what 01 had said.   
  
"Someone should check to see if the coast is clear." Everyone's head turned to look at Duo.  
  
"Fine. But if I die you get to explain it to Hilde."  
  
Cautiously, he stuck his head out into the seemingly deserted street. Suddenly, an array of bullets came from the left side. 02's head shot back in, blood dripping down his cheek.  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard. Who wants to go first?" 05 looked around for volunteers.   
  
"Well, they've already taken one shot at me, this time they won't touch me." Duo sat up and retrieved his gun. Walking down the alley, he seemed to be preparing for something. Then without warning, he ran past them, rolling sideways through the open street and making to safety on the other side.   
  
"I'll go next." Quatre stopped right at the edge of the open way and dashed quickly across. Three quarters to the other side, he tripped and landed in Duo's out stretched arms. The two fell backwards but were still okay. The rain came down heavier.   
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Of course." Backing up, he gave a small run before going into a cartwheel, back flipping three times and landing next to Quatre after a magnificent back hand spring. He also made sure to stick the gymnastics landing.   
  
"Show off." Duo shook his head.   
  
"You made it better than me. At least you shirts not ripped." It was true. Two bullets had nicked his chest and arm skimming the shirt but missing his skin.   
  
"Their aims getting better!! Hurry up!!!"  
  
Heero and Wufei stared across. 01's watch beeped. Their boat would be leaving in five minuets.   
  
"You go next, Howard should be leaving any minute."  
  
"Fine. See you on the other side." Wufei took a deep breath and took off across the street. Unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky as the others. A bullet caught him just under the rib cage making him collapse to the ground.   
  
"CHANG!!"  
  
Heero didn't care anymore. Dashing he picked up Wufei's limp form and made it to the other side safely. Just then, his watch beeped again. Howard was probably going off port.   
  
"We're stuck here without our Gundams now! What are we going to do?" 04 looked to each pilot as Trowa looked over 05's bullet wound.   
  
"Follow me." Duo whispered.  
  
His expression was serious, an emotion the others did not usually witness outside of his Gundam Suit.   
  
"We have to be quick though. One of you should carry Wufei."  
  
Holding his gun tighter he peered around the port before taking a left. Heero bent down and carefully lifted the Altron pilot onto his back. The first few streets were easy to get through, but no one but Duo knew where they were going. It was five or ten minutes later that Oz caught back up. Hiding in another alley 01 decided it was time to ask questions.   
  
"Where the hell are you leading us, Maxwell?"  
  
"Across the street," he said firing," that church will be a safe haven. On three, we go."  
  
This time Trowa picked up 05's relaxed form.   
  
"One...two...THREE!"   
  
Those who could came out firing, running as fast as they could to the church. Heero swung the huge doors open allowing everyone in. Duo was last inside, foot soldiers right behind. Swiftly, he turned around glaring at them coldly.  
  
"Sanctuary."   
  
With that one cold word, the doors slammed shut. The General in charge of the operation came running up behind his men, confused as to why they had halted their pursuit.   
  
"Go after them!"  
  
"Sorry sir, they've claimed sanctuary. We have to wait til they exit."  
  
"Don't feed me that bullshit! You get your asses in there and nab them now!"  
  
Just then another soldier handed his Commander and Chief a pick up line. It was Trieze. The two exchanged words for a few brief moments, then it ended.   
  
"Surround the church! No one is to go outside or inside that church without orders to.""  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"We'll be okay for now," 02 said as he rested his head on the door.   
  
A groan of pain brought everyone to remember the Chinese boys serious injury. Blood had spilt onto the floor and sweat was pouring off his forehead.   
  
"Wufei? Are you awake?" Quatre sat next to the Altron pilot, applying pressure to his side.   
  
"Barely," he whispered groggily. He tried disparately not to cry out in pain.   
  
"The bullet...didn't exit. I...can feel it...right...here." He brought his already crimson stained hand to the whole under his ribs.   
  
"We need to find some place that we can remove that bullet and get him comfortable. We can't stay here." Heero had raised his voice, which meant he was nervous and feeling defeated.  
  
"Sorry, but we don't have a choice. Staying here is our only option. We're surrounded by Oz flunkies that will take us out the second we open that door."  
  
Shinigami knew he had trapped them, but it would prove to be a safe circumstance. Suddenly, a noise behind them made four unarmed boys turn around armed. It was nothing more than an old priest and four choir boys. Duo lowered his gun and walked over to explain.  
  
"Forgive us Father. We have sought sanctuary in your church from the men outside. Our friend has been terribly wounded and we were hoping that you might have some place we could treat him."   
  
The gentle looking man just smiled.   
  
"My son, you and your friends may stay as long as you wish. Please bring him this way. Turles, fetch towels and holy water."  
  
Trowa supported Wufei's weakened state and followed the others behind the alter to the priest chambers. Inside, a large couch was where he was instructed to place him. Soon, the small boy came rushing in with what he was sent for.   
  
"If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask." He and the choirboy proceeded to leave when Duo stopped them.   
  
"I'm sorry that we've trapped you here with us. I promise no harm will come to you."  
  
"I believe you Mr. Maxwell." He smiled and led the boy out. 02 stood there stunned, until Heero brought him back to reality.   
  
"Help me get this shirt off him, we'll have to wash around it before we do anything."   
  
Flabbergasted, Duo took a seat by 05's side and ripped away his shirt. The skin around the wound was an ugly purple color and pale everywhere else.   
  
"Sorry, Chang. This is going to hurt"  
  
Cautiously, Heero placed the cold wet towel on his comrade's side. Pain surged through his body making him flinch aggressively and open his side more. Quatre cringed, crumpling to the floor in his friend's pain.   
  
"I'll take care of Quatre." Trowa helped the Neo-Arabic boy up and exited the room.   
  
"Are you willing to take it out?"  
  
"Why can't you Heero?"  
  
"Because I can control him and hold him down better then you." Sighing, Duo pulled out a magnetic rod from his hair.   
  
"I'll do it, but I won't like it. Sorry Wufei; this is really going to hurt."  
  
]]" 


	2. Go In Peace Chapter 2

Go In Peace   
  
Chapter Two  
  
His hand was shaking with nerves. He had never had to do something this intense before. The fact that he would have to reach into one of his best friends and pull something out only wanted to make him throw up. Wufei wasn't helping by still squirming around.   
  
"Anytime you're ready Maxwell," Heero said as he took hold of Wufei's shoulders.   
  
'Okay you can do this. It's right there...you can see it.' Slowly, Shinigami brought his hand to 05's side then withdrew. 'Come on! If you don't, he'll die!' Of course this was only one of the voices in his head talking. The others were much more paranoid about the matter. 'Hurry! Hurry!!'  
  
"All right!"   
  
Bringing his hand forward, he touched the magnet to the end of the steel bullet. It stuck a moment and allowed enough to come out, so that he could take hold of it with his fingers. Wufei screamed as Duo quickly pulled the not so shiny object out and placed his hand over the hole in the hope that the new blood would clot faster.  
  
"Heero! In that cabinet, there should be a sewing kit. I need thread and a needle. Even if it's a half assed job, I've got to close the wound up."  
  
Quickly, Heero took pressure of the Chinese's boy's shoulders and moved to grab what Duo needed. Sweat streamed down 02's face. He has done it. Hopefully it was the right thing. Heero appeared beside him, a thread and needle in hand.  
  
"No need to hold him; he's passed out from the pain. I can't believe he stayed awake that long." Grabbing a fresh towel, Heero cleaned around the area where Duo had sewed.   
  
"He's stubborn and strong. I'm not surprised in the least."   
  
What a weird twist of attitude. Usually, Heero was the one explaining situations to him.  
  
"There. As long as he doesn't move to aggressively for a while, he should be okay." Taking a piece of linen, he constructed a bandage and placed it over the stitches. Duo then pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over him. Blood stained where his hands touched.   
  
"I have to wash my hands."  
  
01 knew that look. Duo rushed to the sink and forced the water on. Red water now filled the sink. The Deathscythe pilot was not expecting a hand of reassurance on his shoulder but it came.   
  
"It's over. Just take a deep breathe and calm down. Worrying about it won't help him."  
  
Swallowing back vomit, 02 shook his head.   
  
"We'll let him sleep while we formulate a plan."  
  
Heero handed him a dry cloth and walked out into the church. Trowa sat in one of the pews, Quatre asleep on his lap. His mouth had opened a bit, so innocent. 03 brought up his head to welcome them.   
  
"He's going to be okay, if we can keep him steady a while."   
  
Duo rubbed at his eyes to stay awake. One of those pews didn't seem so bad. It brought back memories of trying to stay up for midnight mass. How he just couldn't make it and Father Maxwell would gently shake him awake whispering in his ear...  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell?"   
  
Duo shook his head violently and looked up to see the priest standing over him. Somehow, he had ended up leaning against the wall and drifting off. The others must have thought it best to let him sleep.   
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"No problem, my son. You must be hungry. Your friends have already eaten. I believe that the two of them went to see your comrade, while the other went to the bell tower. He said something about seeing what the situation was."  
  
"That would be Heero." Then a puzzled looked crossed his face.  
  
"How do you know my name?" questioned Duo.  
  
"Follow me and I'll tell you."  
  
In the kitchen area, the choirboys sat at the table talking.   
  
"Boys I need a moment." At the word of the Minister, the boys left whispers trailing them as they departed.  
  
"Please," he gestured to a chair, "I'll put together a sandwich."  
  
"Thank you, but..."  
  
"You want to know how I know you. How I know that you were the only survivor of the Maxwell Church Incident. You had been staying at the church a year or so, yes?"  
  
Duo only shook his head.  
  
"Father Maxwell was my brother. He wrote of you often and thought very highly of you. At one point he hoped you might even become his apprentice. But then he died and I saw your name in the article. You fled from the scene. And, I saw you hiding at the memorial service. You looked so lost then, like you didn't have a friend in the world. Now look at you; four young boys your age getting shot at on the street. Why ever were they shooting at you?"  
  
"Well it's not because I'm a priest. You may or may not have believe me...but we are the Gundam pilots."  
  
"Fighting to protect others. It's what you always did, Duo. From what I read in Father Maxwell's letters, you used to beat up people at school for picking on the younger children that stayed at your church. Now you're protecting the colonies."  
  
He placed a plate down in front of the young American, but his appetite was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry about your brother." Smiling again, he took a seat across from the boy.  
  
"My boy...you shouldn't be. That was no one's here's fault. You have four brothers of your own now to watch after. One of them now more than ever. I'll pray for all of you, so don't lose faith yet, okay?"  
  
Right." He got up flashing a devilish grin. With that he left the room, but a second later he came back in.   
  
"I'll just take that thanks." He picked up his meal and exited again.   
  
Up in the bell tower, Heero typed away at a pocket computer looking for a satellite picture of their location. He was also seeing where Oz soldiers were positioned when Duo came running up the stairs to join him.  
  
"What's the status?"  
  
"It will be dark in three hours. We may be able to escape in the dark, but our percent rate of success is 10%. Do you have any ideas?" Just then a knock came at the door.   
  
It was one of the choirboys.  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Yes," Duo said. He had a look that look of determination in his eyes, "Are there bigger robes?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Heero, I have a plan. You'll just have to trust me that we won't get locked up some place again."  
  
]]" 


	3. Go In Peace Chapter 3

Go In Peace   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Wufei woke up stiff and groggy; two things he was not used to. His side was on fire and brought him to almost scream as he came to.  
  
"Relax I'm just cleaning it."  
  
"What's going on?" questioned their Chinese friend. Quatre turned to Trowa to explain.  
  
"Duo and Heero are putting together an escape plan. We need to get you to medical aid."  
  
"As soon as possible. These stitches won't hold once you stand up. You'll bleed everywhere and the sentries will notice."   
  
04 placed a new wrapping on his side.  
  
"You're not walking out of here."  
  
Suddenly, a gunshot cracked through the air.   
  
"You two stay here. I'll go see..." 03 dashed out of the room.   
  
"Damn it....ow...this is the best thing that could have happened."  
  
"Duo hold still. Your shoulder..." Heero pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against 02's bleeding shoulder, but Duo stood up and yelled out of the tower window.   
  
"Way to go you assholes! You hit one of the choirboys!"  
  
"Maxwell, what the hell are you trying to pull?!"   
  
"I suggest we make arrangements to get him out of here! About six minutes?" Duo slid down the wall and smiled at Heero.  
  
"I understand."  
  
It was by accident that one of the bored soldiers was messing around with his gun at the exact moment Duo was formulating a plan of escape. For that, the soldier was de-ranked.  
  
"All right boy; state your outlook."  
  
It was then that Trowa stepped into view after hearing the booming voice of the General outside. He also saw 02 grasping his shoulder, crimson liquid seeping through his fingers. He tried to ask what happened, but Heero only shushed him and motioned with his arm to sit down.  
  
"There are eight choir boys and one of them is hurt because of your damn men. If you let the boys and the priest go, I'll give up. But only after the boys are safe at home."   
  
For quite a while, there was no sound. Duo could only swallow back his pain and listen while the others stayed silent.  
  
"Fine. Then you give up. You have half an hour to get them out."   
  
A great expression of relief came over Shinigami's face.  
  
"You have a deal!" Standing back up shakily, he walked back down into the church in search of finding Turles. He then spotted Turles walking out of the robe closet, four fresh robes in hand.   
  
"Trowa, you and Quatre help Wufei into one of these then take one for yourself. Quatre too. Heero, here"  
  
"Hold on. You're coming to...Duo?"  
  
"I said eight choir boys, not nine. Someone has to stay behind and hold them off until you get Wufei to a...well I really don't know where, but anywhere but here."  
  
"Ummm...my mother is a nurse. You could bring him to my house. It's not far, but the soldiers shouldn't be able to find it."  
  
Turles had once again come to their aid. Heero went to argue, but knew it was pointless. Their time was diminishing quickly.   
  
"Trowa go help Quatre. Make sure your hoods stay up. Turles go and fetch the other boys."  
  
Everyone took off to their assigned positions. Duo, however, made his way to the prayer room off the main service area. Heero could take charge from there.   
  
A moment later, 03 came out dressed and carrying again an unconscious Wufei. Quatre exited after, followed lastly by Heero. New blood was already staining the front of the choir outfit so they would have to move fast without causing any mean for suspicion.   
  
"Don't make contact with any of the men outside. Just go straight home."  
  
Quatre was chosen to talk with the boys since his temper could be controlled. No one spoke, making the moment even creepier. With a nod of the head, 04 opened the large oak doors.   
  
The four smaller boys went first, hoods up followed by Trowa carrying Wufei in front of him. Heero went next, but realized that the priest was not among them.  
  
"That old fool! Where is he?"  
  
"Heero, we have to go. The guards are staring."  
  
'Damn it!' 01 thought as he pushed past the general's men. Nothing was said as the boys split up into groups. It was all up to Duo now.  
  
"Hi...it's me. I'm surprised I walked in here without the roof caving in on me. I'm not one to ask favors, but you have to let them get home and my friends to safety. Protect the church and steady my hand like you did before. I didn't have much of a plan up to this point."  
  
His shoulder was now throbbing and worst of all, it was still bleeding. Sitting down, he tried to steady himself from falling over. Looking up, he could have sworn the man on the cross was looking down on him.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure? That wound looks as bad as your friends."   
  
Duo stood up quickly, making the world spin faster. The priest stood in the doorway.  
  
"You were supposed to go with the others."  
  
"I was worried about you. You're really hurt and your friends left these for you." In his hands were four 9mm's.  
  
"I've been in worse than this. I planned to get myself out. Now you could get killed."  
  
"So could you."  
  
"I'm prepared for it, are you?"  
  
"I have nothing but this church and my parishioners. I'm old and you have so much to still live for."  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to die now!"  
  
"Same goes to you..." To this, the American had no answer only a grin. He took the guns and hid them appropriately. His left arm would be practically useless now.   
  
"I shouldn't keep them waiting. If you'll excuse me."  
  
But he didn't go right away. The old man placed a hand on his head.   
  
"Go in peace my son."  
  
"Amen."  
  
"All right boys! Move it out!"  
  
The General and his men stood poised outside, guns cocked and ready. The rain started again just as the massive church doors swung open. Only one boy walked out but the devil was most definitely by his side.   
  
"Where the hell are the others?"  
  
"Long gone by now I hope."  
  
"You lied to me you little..."  
  
"No. I said I would give up. Nothing was ever mentioned of my comrades. By the way, you aim sucks. Next time shoot to kill."  
  
The General's face was bright red with rage. Grabbing Duo by his bad shoulder, he threw him into the mud.   
  
"Search the God Damn Church!"   
  
02 spit mud and muck from his mouth, but he couldn't find the strength to get up. A foot came down on his back making him inhale more of the grime.   
  
"We only found the priest sir."  
  
"Kill him."  
  
But that was the last command the General gave his troops. His body lunged forward landing on the ground in a heap, dead. Hoisting himself to his feet, Duo turned around and aimed at the soldier holding Father Maxwell's brother.   
  
"Let him go."  
  
"You asshole!"  
  
The man's gun registered, but he had no time to fire. He too fell to the ground, a bullet clean between the eyes. Now the other four soldiers readied their aim.  
  
"Fine. Who's next?"  
  
From that moment for two hours more, gunshots filled the quiet streets of France. The night grew late and at their safe haven, four young men grew more and more impatient and, thought some refused to admit it, scared for their friends life.  
  
]]" 


	4. Go In Peace Chapter 4

Go In Peace   
  
Chapter Four   
  
The clock in the den ticked noisily, clashing with the silence as no one spoke. Wufei's injury had been tended to properly, and he was sleeping in a room on the second floor. Turles' mother had made them all soup, but their appetite had vanished. Heero looked out the window every five minutes while Trowa kept watch on 05 upstairs, reading to pass the time. Quatre was loosing horribly at chess to an eight year old. Suddenly, a large chime sounded making everyone jump.   
  
'8:00 pm'  
  
"Come on Duo. It shouldn't have taken you so long. You guys don't think...?"  
  
"Shut up! Don't even give up on him yet! He might have had problems loosing Oz."   
  
Quatre shrunk in his seat at Heero yelling at him. Trowa poked his head out the door to see what shouting was all about. Just then a soft knock came at the door. Turles' mother went to the door and opened it, the priest standing in the doorway.   
  
"Where's Duo?!" Heero's heart dropped in his chest. As happy as he was to see him alive, Duo was the main objective on his mind. He only smiled and nodded his head to the side.  
  
In the hall, leaning on the wall for support was a muddy, drenched and bloody God of Death. At the sound of his name, he came into the doorway half asleep and moved as though a slight breeze would knock him over.  
  
"Oh, come in please. Dear, the bathrooms right down the hall."  
  
His head nodded and he made his way down the hall. The door closed and that was that. He didn't say a word and made no action to ask how any of them were. Something was seriously wrong.   
  
"Would one of you take him these clothes? I'll wash his others."   
  
"I'll go," Quatre perked right up and ran down the hall. The door wasn't locked so 04 walked in slowly.   
  
There were no clothes on the floor and the water was running. Sighing, Quatre opened the curtain to see 02 sitting against the back of the tub like a doll thrown onto a bed. Blood and dirt slowly dripped off his clothes and swirled down into the drain.   
  
"Come on Duo. You and I both know that best way to take a shower is with your clothes off. Here, I'll help you get your shirt off, cause I'm sure that arms bugging you."  
  
Carefully, he reached around his comrade and shut the water off. Quatre began to peal his friend's shirt off. He then allowed Duo to take his own pants and underwear off. A bath was run right around the Americans body, his expression never faltering. He just sat there and let the Neo-Arabic wash and untangle his hair.   
  
Quatre was becoming more worried. The blood had stopped, but Duo seemed incredibly weak. Pushing concern from his mind, he helped 02 into the clean clothing and let him rest on his shoulder to get across the hall. In the room, Quatre stitched up the bullet wounds and cleaned other scratches while Duo's hair dried. The entire time he never twitched nor said a word. But Quatre on the other hand...  
  
"We were so worried. Honestly. I almost gave up...but that was so foolish of me." He unwrapped Duo's hair and began to brush it out.   
  
"I killed them all..." came a whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I shot all of them dead. They tired to kill Father Maxwell and I shot them all dead. I spent the last two-hours baring what took me three minutes to accomplish. I haven't killed anyone, since we first came to Earth...how can I justify myself anymore?"  
  
"You did it out of self defense."  
  
"I COMMITTED MASS MURDER!! The one thing I said I would never do is lying in a graveyard!! They never had a chance against me. I showed no mercy to the last two who surrendered. Both of them have bullets in their heads. The fear in their eyes...of me! Sure Heero or Wufei would be able to go on with life. But I can't Quat. I don't do the killing; I just bring the after effects. Death...I'm not a murderer...just death..."   
  
"I know that you'll be forgiven." Heero came into the room and took a seat in front of Duo.  
  
"You wouldn't harm a fly if you didn't have to. Hell, you would much rather laugh than fire a gun. It's what we were made into. It was how we were trained to act. Our instincts are screwed up due to our training. Shit happens, you have to remember that this is war and stuff like this happens everyday. Duo?"  
  
02 had passed out. Gently, he was laid on the bed where he didn't move.  
  
"He needs sleep. If he doesn't he could get a pretty nasty infection and we don't need him sick. He's confused right now, but he'll pull through this. It might take a while, but he will come back."  
  
"I hope so Heero. I miss him again."

It was early the next morning that Trowa awoke to the sound of a loud thud above his head. Crawling out of bed, he moved up the stairs to Duo's room. Last night he had been moved, still sleeping, to another room, so that Heero could check on him. Upon entering the room he discovered three things. Heero's exhaustion had finally gotten the better of him and that Duo was not in his bed and his window was wide open.  
  
"Duo? You out there?"  
  
"Mmmmmmmm..."  
  
"Do you want to be alone or should I join you?"  
  
"Only if you can answer a question."  
  
"I'll try." He climbed through the window and took a seat beside the God of Death.   
  
"Fire away." Of course, after he said it he cringed a bit and turned his head away.  
  
"Do you get over this guilty feeling of killing? Doing something you swore not to?"  
  
"Sorry Duo, but you don't really. It stays with you. Some of the things I did as a mercenary still haunt me but with the help of you guys I don't think about it as much."  
  
"What did we do?"  
  
"You guys showed me I wasn't alone. All of you are dealing with similar issues. That probably doesn't help but your acting like Heero did when he destroyed that shuttle with the peace leaders on it. Mr. Noventa? He went to each home and apologized to the families, almost getting killed by any one of them. But in my opinion, you did what your heart told you."  
  
"Heero's law of life..."   
  
It was silent for some time. Both boys looked to the stars, until suddenly Duo's face changed to great shock.   
  
"Is it your shoulder?"  
  
"No! It's Howard! Son-of-a-bitch he re-docked a mile from his original point. We have to leave."  
  
Jumping back through the window he began to get dressed while Trowa ran to wake the others.   
  
A note was left on the table for Turles' mother and they were gone. The boys left silently and moved down the street to the port. The five of them piled into a small motorboat and moved out to their ride and their Gundams.  
  
"Ready to leave?" Howard said as he helped them aboard.  
  
"I wouldn't care if I ever saw this place again!" Quatre said as he collapsed on a cot.   
  
"So where to now?" Wufei asked lying back cautiously.  
  
"Who cares? Anywhere but here Howard!"  
  
"Got yeah, Mr. Winner."  
  
"Where's Duo?" Heero noticed that Duo had not come down below with them.  
  
"He's still on deck." Trowa sat on the steps looking up to his friend. As the boat pulled away, Duo stared off at the church. He would get through this, especially with his friends.  
  
"Go in peace..." End Transmission. 

I hope you all enjoyed the fic. Please Read and Review! Plus check out the rest of my stories. Over the next month or two I'll be posting a lot of stories I've written but haven't gotten the chance to type. Oh, well come back and visit my stories! Thanks for reading!


End file.
